Sweet ones
by Marthaaaaa
Summary: Set at the end of 'See ya', and after it. Not good at summary stuff, so all I'm going to say, is that if you read it, you'll see it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Since I found out this fun, and sweet show, I decided for a little writing about it. I've also written something for Castle, and who reads my Castle fanfiction, don't think I won't write that anymore, I will, just I wanted something different for now. Castle's chapter 18 will be up soon, but now New Girl fans, this is for you guys. :) Everyone who loves this show, I LOVE YOU BACK! My story won't be like max 2 chapters, and Nick and Jess are together, and this is the end - I'll take my time with getting these two together :) What am I talking here? Just enjoy! **

**_Chapter 1.._**

* * *

"Welcome back, you clown," she said as soon she'd opened the door, to take a look at him. Nick. She was really sad, and a little mad at him before, since he decided to move in with Caroline. Woman, who'd hurt Nick bad, and then wanted him back. Schmidt's words about letting go the person you want to be with, so they could be happy, made her think, and thinking made her realize, that she'd to let Nick go. It was his decision, and nobody could change his mind. Besides the letting go thing and all, Nick had came back, so she tried to cover her excitement, and happiness. A half-smile formed across her face, as Nick was leaning against the side of door, smiling to her.

"Thanks," he said, as he waited for her to close the door. Jess nodded softly, and closed the door. She pressed her back against the door, bit her bottom lip, and smiled. Sillily rolled her eyes, she removed her 'unique' glasses, and put them on the nightstand. Jess slipped under the cold sheets, which also felt refreshing. She let out a relieved sigh, turned off the lamp, and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile Nick was looking around his room._ How could I even think about leaving this place? And my roommates? Luckily I got my sense back. I'd never date Caroline again. What was I thinking about moving in with her? That's crazy-_ these were his first thoughts which popped up. Since his room was all empty, he'd taken a mattress with him upstairs, and a blanket, and pillow. Puffy pillow.

* * *

She stomped lazily out of her room. Nick's door was still closed, she heard his loud breathing, and she smirked. She'd her hair put up in a messy bun, few hair parts sticking out. As there were some sounds coming out of kitchen, she narrowed her eyes, and saw that was Schmidt. She walked by, and sat on high-chair, rested her elbows on the counter.

"Morning, Schmidt," she said, still some 'want-to-sleep' tone in her voice. He quickly turned around, as he was busy with something. Seemed like he was cooking.

"Morning, Jess," he replied back. His voice was normal, so he'd been up for a while.

"What're you doing?" Jess questioned, and moved her head to get a good look at him.

"Pancakes," Schmidt stated calmly, and kept on his work.

She frowned slightly in confusion, "For who? I haven't seen you cooking for no reason," she slowly rose from the chair, and headed slowly next to Schmidt.

He looked at her- she was trying to dip her finger in the dough, but he slapped her hand off. She pulled her hand into her other hand, and gave it squeeze, letting him know about she got hurt a little.

He averted his eyes from her hand against her chest, to her eyes, and then to the pastry. "It's for Nick," he spoke, and stirred the pastry with big spoon.

She looked confused. Schmidt looked at her, being abashed, "It's to celebrate the 'he-got-his-sense-back-and-came-back' thing." He explained simply.

Jess sighed as she laughed, "Alrighty. I'm going to shower, you finish the food, I'm hungry," she demanded a little grumpily and headed off. He smiled, and cooked.

* * *

Her hand was sticking out behind the shower curtain, trying to find the towel. She searched for it, until her hand touched someone's shoulder. She pulled her hand back to her, and sticked out her head instead, holding the curtain in front of her body, so she couldn't reveal herself.

"Sorry," she apologized, and watched Nick laughing, "Can you give me?" She asked, and pointed at the towel. He grabbed the towel, and handed it to her.

A smile formed on her face, "Thanks," she thanked, and wrapped the towel around the body. He rested his hands on the sides of sink, sighed, as he caught sight of himself in the reflection. He looked like hell. Hair sticking out from every possible direction, and he needed to shave his beard. He was so close becoming Santa. If only he'd dye his beard white.

Jess stepped out of the shower, her long wet hair covering her back and shoulders. She stood next to Nick, staring at her reflection. As she grabbed her toothbrush, she secretly felt how Nick was glancing her.

"Toothpaste?" She asked him, as looking at him, with her big, blue eyes. "Yeah," he replied, and sticked out his toothbrush. She squeezed the tube, and it landed on his toothbrush. They shared a smile, and started brushing their teeth. After a silence, she looked at him, and opened her mouth slightly, trying not to let the paste drop from her mouth, "I'm glad you're back," she said, as the corners of her mouth curved up. He smiled, and tilted his head back, so no paste wouldn't drop from his mouth either, "Me too," Nick responded, and spitted out the paste, rinsed his mouth, and washed his face. Jess rinsed her mouth, and disappeared to her room.

She chose for yellow dress, and curly, her usual hair. It was just breakfast. She exited her room, and froze between Nick's door, and hers. There was someone standing there. Nick was coming with rush, and he was looking at the floor while he walked, so he bumped into Jess.

He took some steps back, "Sorry," he said, and expected her to move. Which she didn't. "Jess?" He asked worriedly, and started to walk in front of her. But also froze next to her, frowning and narrowing his eyes..

* * *

**Oh well, here's the chapter 1. What do you guys think? (; Please leave reviews if you don't mind. I think it turned out pretty OK, so I'll continue with this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Couldn't wait longer with chapter 2. Simply, enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl.._**

* * *

Nick stepped in front of Jess, frowning. "What are you doing here?" He demanded badly. Caroline was standing there, holding the box, probably filled with Nick's stuff.

She looked down at the stuff, "It's yours," sobbed she, eyes red. Jess softly fondled Nick's back. It was more like just friendly touch. He looked away from Caroline, to the floor, "Just put it there," he pointed at the free spot, where the box fit.

Caroline placed the box, looked at him hopefully, wanting Nick to come with her. However everyone knew that was never going to happen.

"Now leave, please," he claimed in earnest. She started crying, and left in tears. Jess massaged his shoulder with her hand, he turned around to face her, "Thanks, Jess." He said half-smiling. Feeling bad about what had just happened.

A grin formed on her face slowly, as she frowned a bit, "For what?" She wondered, searching the answer from his deep, dark brown eyes.

He looked away from her briefly, and back to her big, amazing blue eyes, "Just, thanks." He replied, and smiled.

Jess nodded slowly, and looked at kitchen, "Let's go to kitchen," she said not loudly, but not quietly either.

He wrinkled his nose abashed, "What's there?" the man simply questioned.

She raised cleverly her eyebrow, "Follow me," she uttered, as walked cheerily, almost jumping slightly past him. He could smell her hair, as she rushed by him. He couldn't exactly tell what she smelt like. Definitely there was some strawberries, vanilla aroma.

Nick shook his head, blinked, turned around, and slowly wandered to the kitchen. The feeling inside him was telling him, that someone is going to jump out of somewhere. All of sudden, Schmidt stood there, holding a plate, which had pancakes on, covered with honey, and chocolate syrup. Jess stood lower than Schmidt, grinning widely, thinking of what could be Nick's impression.

He let out a laugh, walked towards them.

Schmidt calmly held the plate, smiled, and reached out his hands for Nick. He grabbed the plate, looked at the pancakes. They looked delicious. He wanted simply just eat these from the plate, without fork and knife. He was really hungry. But instead of mashing the food to his face, he put it on the table, and sat down.

Schmidt and Jess took their plates too, and joined him at the table.

Nick was so close putting the fork in pancake, but he froze, looked at Schmidt, "With what did I earn this?" He queried.

Schmidt looked at Jess and then to Nick, "It's the 'he-got-his-sense-back-and-came-back' pancake." He explained to Nick. He wasn't sure he got it, but well, at least he tried his best. All of them laughed, and started eating.

"Schmidt, this tastes unexpectedly good," Jess said, as she swallowed the bit.

He almost got the piece of pancake stuck in his throat, he coughed, and was alright, "Unexpectedly?" He questioned, narrowed eyes.

Jess gave Nick a confused glare, whence she could read that his foods are always expectedly good. Since Jess didn't say anything, Schmidt decided to go on, "I guess you wanted to say expectedly," he notably spelled out the last word, and took another mouthful bit.

Jess nodded slowly, as she apprized agreement.

As they finished eating, Schmidt gathered their plates, and started washing them.

She glanced at Nick, who was staring at his hands. She knew that he was deep in thoughts, but if they were not so good thoughts, she had to bring him out of there, right?

Gently, she poked his arm with her finger, getting his attention.

"What was with the Schmidt thing, when I said unexpectedly?" She deemed.

He looked back; Schmidt was doing the dishes. He turned back to Jess, who was leaning on one of her hands.

"He's like always had been cooking for us, cleaning behind us, which means he's the best cook here, and his foods are always," he urged the word 'always', "Always, expectedly good."

"Wait, wait," she said, as she showed him the hand, which told him to be quiet, "What do you mean the best cook here?" she wanted the answer.

He wrinkled his nose, "He is," he said the most obvious thing.

She chuckled weirdly, "Oooooooh," she drawled, leaning against the back of the chair, "He is not," she almost shouted. Nick just didn't have anything to add, but curious looks.

"You're saying, that yo-" he got cut off. "Yeah, I'll prove my cooking skills tonight, alright?" She offered.

"I don't wanna die young, I've so much things I haven't tried yet," he said sadly, trying to hold back laugh.

She rolled her eyes, opened her mouth to get Schmidt's attention, but Nick was faster.

"Schmidt, do you wanna die young?" He asked, teasing Jess.

He looked back, while he was drying the dishes, "I prefer die old," he stated.

Nick gave Jess the most obvious look, which made Jess sigh. "I don't care, you, Schmidt, and Winston will be eating my dinner tonight, and if all of you die, it's your own fault." She told with substantial voice, stood up, and disappeared to her room.

Nick rose from the chair, and headed next to Schmidt, who was drying his hands. Nick leaned against the counter, resting his elbows on them, "We have to accept it," he said, having no doubts. Even if they wouldn't wanna eat her dinner, she would make them.

Schmidt hung the towel, placed his hands on his hips, nodded, "I know."

* * *

**_So, how's this chapter? I'm not going to talk long, I'm just heavy sleepy, just night. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ayoooooo! Chapter 3. Sorry for the VERY VERY VERY long waiting. _**

* * *

Schmidt, Nick and Winston had gone to the bar, just to relax until Jess's dinner gets ready.

Jess had promised a dinner for them, and she kept her promise. She clumsily opened the door, carrying one heavy bag, filled with ingredients. All kinds of. She shoved the door closed with her leg, as she almost lost her balance. Luckily, she was able to handle this. As she stumbled into the kitchen, she looked at time -4 pm-. She had hour and half to get the dinner ready.

Since she'd no big plans for dinner food, she decided for something very easy; fries and chicken. As she laid the stuff out of the bag, she wondered where had boys gone. She told them to leave the apartment, but not come back before 5.30 PM, or unless she needs help and gives them call; obviously she knew that she wouldn't need that last option. But that wasn't the thing to think about right now. The most important was dinner.

* * *

"Winston, where were you last night?" Nick asked, as he leaned against the counter, facing to Schmidt and Winston. Schmidt turned around with the chair, checking the people.

Winston chuckled a little, "With Shelby." He spoke with proud voice. These two really hit it off.

Nick smiled, "Ooh, okay. You guys must be doing great," he offered.

Schmidt looked at them, taking a sip of his water.

Winston nodded slowly, as he looked away, and got carried away with thoughts, "Yeah, yeah." He smiled.

Nick looked at Schmidt oddly, who wasn't pretty much with them right now, "Schmidt?"

He winced a little, sighed quietly, and turned around, "Yep?" He mumbled back.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "You okay?" He questioned. For respond he got a simple nod. Nick knew it was about Cece. He really liked her, and they matched together well. Sadly, Nick was the only guy, who didn't had a more serious girlfriend, but only a ex-girlfriend.

"We still have an hour until the 'killing' dinner, wanna go see our last movie?" Nick offered, and they took it.

"Yeah, why not." Schmidt said, and stood up.

* * *

Jess danced in the rythm of music, throwing hands in the air. She already had put the fries in the oven, but those weren't ready yet. While fries were cooking, she did the dishes, cleaned up the place a little. She kept away from boy's rooms, because they can see, and feel, if someone else has been cleaning in their rooms. And after they'd be mad at her and so on, so she decided to keep away. Wasn't her business.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. Probably it was oven's, because fries got ready. She slightly jumped to kitchen, singing along the song, as she took out the fries. They smelled good. She grabbed one stick, threw it in her mouth, but started to gasp, because the fry was hot.

Now it was chicken's turn to get cooked. She took chicken, which was placed on a grate. As she pushed the grate inside oven, she could feel the heat coming out of the oven. For a moment, it made her face glitter, since the blazing steam rushed all over her face. As she pulled away from the oven, she let out a breathe, went to the couch, sunk on it. She didn't realize, when her eyes close, and an instant later, she was sleeping.

Her body hasped, as she abruptly woke up. Chicken was ready. She quickly blinked for a couple of times, pushed herself up from the couch, and ran to the oven. As she opened the door, all the hot steam was rushing all over her. She slipped her hands into kitchen gloves, to take out the poignant grate.

* * *

She didn't have much time to get ready, and the food was done, now the time was for her. She just threw on some black jeans and a sweater. It wasn't like a fancy dinner, just a dinner.

As she set her steps towards the kitchen, few soft knocks found their place on the door. She opened it, and the boys were standing there, blank faces.

"Oh, cheer up," Jess cheered them, and let them inside.

They walked by the table, smelling the great smell of food. All the boys stared each other, eyes wide open, like they were afraid.

"Jeez, calm down." Jess said, almost mad at them, for being weird.

Boys backed down a little, "Okay, okay," Winston said, as he gave boys the look to sit down.

Jess eyed them secretly as they grabbed the food. She smirked, as she thought they would be all shaky, but they were the opposite of shaky.

After a while, all of the food was almost finished.

"This was actually really good," Schmidt stated, as he was still chewing some food.

Nick and Winston nodded along, drinking beer.

As boys stood up, they decided to go out. Even though they just had dinner.

"One of you is going to help me to clean this up." Stated Jess with a serious voice, pointing at the mess behind her.

Boys were slowly backing off, throwing fingers at each other, mumbling each other names.

As she leaned against the chair she as sitting on, she pointed at boys, who stopped moving, holding their breath.

"Winston," said Jess, Nick and Schmidt laughed as they thought Winston was the one who has to clean up, "can go," Jess added. Winston waved, and left the place.

"And so can Schmidt," smirked Jess, as she started to clean the kitchen.

"Why me?" asked Nick, a little lower voice.

"Thanks," Schmidt said, grinning as he left.

"You work at a bar, you spend so much time there. This free time you have, you could help me. You can leave, if you want," was the only thing she said, and continued washing plates.

Nick let out a heavy sigh, and the moment he knew what he had to do; no way he could've left.

Jess smirked shyly, as she heard Nick stumbling around the table, gathering dirty dishes.

When Nick appeared next to her, "Thanks," said Jess, as Nick smiled at her.

"No problem." said Nick, as he was started walking away, he accidentally pushed four plates on the floor. The loud noise of the breaking plates was scaring.

As they both croutched at the same time down to the plates, Jess didn't see Nick was crouching, and Nick didn't see Jess, they hit their heads together.

"Ouch!" They both screamed, as almost at the same time they started to laugh at this.

"Sorry," Apologized Nick, laughing.

"It's okay," She giggled, "You okay?" She asked when she was calm again, rubbing her forehead.

He gently touched his forehead, "Yeah, it just really hurts."

She nodded as she agreed with him.

As they both stood up, trying to find balance, they rubbed their foreheads. She walked around the corner, and took a broom.

Meanwhile Nick was putting dishes back in to counters, Jess sweeped the pieces of plates together, and threw em' away.

Some moments later they had it all cleaned up. They wandered into living room, sunk onto couch, staring at the ceiling.

Nick turned his head so he could see Jess, "You know, dinner was really good," admitted Nick as he had a half-smile on his face, "Didn't expect that."

She turned her head to him," Thanks. Am I a better cook than Schmidt?" She asked.

Nick didn't know what to say; he was confused, looking away from her.

"You both are really good," He finally said.

"Fair enough," Jess thought.

Nick turned his head back to Jess, "Is my forehead all purple and blue?" he wondered.

Jess moved a little closer to him, eyed all over his face, "A little over here," she said quietly, and touched softly his forehead.

"Mine?" She questioned back.

He put his hand over her face, "Here," he laughed.

She pushed away his hand from her face, frowning slightly, smirking.

They kept staring in each other eyes, when Nick started to move close to her, glancing all of her face.

She felt like something was going to happen. And so did Nick. They were few inches away from each other faces, when...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I really hope that I won't do this long pause in writing again. Take care!**


End file.
